narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikioi Mugoi
Ikioi Mugoi (Mugoi Ikioi, 惨い勢い) is a special agent of the evil-secret organization of G.O.R.G.O.N. He was one of the first recruits of Kasha; the leader of GORGON. After, Haja's capture he soon became in charge of Project A.L.P.H.A. He's responsible for Project K.I.B.A and was the one who brought subject-08-Shinzui Uchiha to the organization. Currently he has teamed up with Ryū Senju and is searching for the survivors of the previous experiment. Background Personality Appearance Natural Skills Photographic Reflexes He is not only tremendous athletic but also is possibly among the most formidable armed and unarmed combatants in the universe. Beside his photographic reflexes, he possessed photographic muscle memory that allows him to instinctively, instantly, and completely learn and acquire new skills and abilities. His only natural power besides his speed and mastery of Earth Release were his photographic reflexes. He is able to duplicate almost any physical act he sees after seeing it done by someone else only once. Due to these reflexes, he can do things which border on superpowers. For instance he has discovered that after watching martial arts movies on fast-forward he is able to briefly duplicate the moves at a greatly increased velocity, effectively giving him a limited form of super-speed. He can also copy the subtle muscle movements of others so precisely that he can at times do things such as copying another persons voice so precisely as to fool voice recognition software. He can also do things such as figuring out the sleight of hand techniques of a master poker cheater simply by watching them. He copy any movement or action after seeing it performed, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills he instantly became a master and incredible at whatever he did, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. He can also copy how a person aims, giving himself incredible marksmanship, though if he wanted to use certain weapons he would have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it. Such as how to fire a rifle as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts. He is also capable of using this ability to master complex gymnastics routines and play difficult pieces of music. However, he typically prefers to use this ability to copy the combat skills, both armed and unarmed, of spies and expert martial artists from around the world, typically seen through watching videos of them in combat situations. He has often shown the ability to actually predict an opponents next move before they make it if he has studied their fighting style enough. Opponents who are skilled at improvisational fighting styles, or who have a more random unpredictable style are less likely to have their moves predicted by him. Immense Chakra Reserves and Potency Mesmerizing Speed Aside from his chakra usage, he always had tremendous amount of natural speed at his disposal. Even before his enhancements, he had enough speed to out-run his teammates, an Ostrich and even a Cheetah. He continued to work on his speed in order to be as fast as possible naturally. He was able to become as fast as an accelerated vehicle but seemingly could not go beyond 150-160 km/h. With time, his speed increased slightly allowing him to land surprise attacks and often catch is enemies off guard. His speed has also been demonstrated in combat, as he is able to deliver rapid, successive blows and injure his opponents, giving them almost no time to react. After his enhancements, this speed was pushed to levels where he could run above 250 km/h. He once was able to run at 330 km/h, out performing every-human who is not using chakra. Hence becoming one of the fastest Shinobi's on speed. While using chakra, this speed is further boosted about 2-3 times if not more. He can also temporarily boost up his speed by using his photographic reflexes, though this would require an opponent who is incredibly fast. Universal Weapon Mastery Having been trained by several personal tutors and training under the secret agency called G.O.R.G.O.N, he has mastered several weapons if not all. He is incredibly proficient with swords, staffs, shields and shurikens. He is also proficient in wielding gunbai, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. He is skilled in wielding all sorts of conventional and make shift weapons, that would include martial art based weapons as well. Due to his photographic reflexes, he is an amazing archer and sharpshooter. He has rarely been known to miss, in fact he was named "Deadshot" because of his remarkable accuracy and skill with the gun. He is adept with nearly every weapon ever invented ranging from many types swords, combat knives, batons, chains, brass knuckles, thrown projectiles such as shuriken, longbows, bolos, boomerangs to use of all types of firearms such as pistols, sniper rifles, automatic assault rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, grenade launchers, anti-tank bazooka, and even electronic remote firing stations such as 20/30mm anti-aircraft full auto chain guns, Gatling cannons, mechanized mortars, missile launchers etc. He also has some training in wielding sai and on several occasions has been seen using a pair of Eskrima Sticks. He has also shown the usage of complex ninja tools like the kusarigama, yumi and fukiya. He has also used the treasured tools of the Sage of Six Paths. He has also utilized common weaponry such as Wire Strings, Explosive Tags and kunai. He has shown remarkable prowess with the Fūma Shuriken and has always managed to deal a great amount of damage with his tools. He is famous throughout the Land of Fire because once he took a shot with perfect accuracy, while over 3000 meters away from his target. Throughout his life he has demonstrated the usage of Bolt action rifle, Combat Shot guns, Mini-Gatling guns, pistols, revolvers and even tanks. He has also shown extensive use of Flash bang grenades and sting grandes along side basic explosive powders and smoke bombs. He has wielded everything from Bashōsen, Bagh naka to Senbon. He also displays the usage of bull-whips and Sauku. During his time as an agent, he also used tools like leaser cutters and mechanized drills. He has been rumored to be the master of every possible weapon in the galaxy. Abilities He is said to be one of the most dangerous male assassin in the Land of Fire. He is a highly accomplished athlete trained in gymnastics, acrobatics, espionage, hand-to-hand combat, the uses of the known weaponry of the galaxy, and stealth techniques. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing his powers. He is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses; he has, on numerous occasions, even fashioned long-term operations as complex as those of adversaries such as Shinzui Uchiha. He is a dangerous agent who is a master of disguise and is heavily trained in espionage, hacking, eavesdropping, stealth, infiltration, and demolition. Ninjutsu He has learnt a few extraordinarily strong ninjutsu and a handful of advanced techniques such as the, Shadow Clone Technique. Whereas most ninja must be careful with this technique as to not deplete their chakra reserves, Ikioi's immense reserves can handle creating thousands of clones and retain a decent amount of chakra in each of them. This lets him overwhelm opponents with sheer numbers or carry out multiple tasks at once. Away from combat, he can create clones to aide himself in learning different ninja skills as the experience gained by the clone would be added back to him, making him complete a two hours training within one hour and save time. He would frequently employ this to complete years' worth of training in days. In combat, it also lets him scout an area or test an opponent's abilities. He is also capable of using Hokage level techniques such as the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. Nature Transformation He is a master of several nature transformations, ranging from Earth Release to Fire Release and even Wind Release. With his fire-nature chakra, he can fire several small barrage of concentrated blasts and can also launch several dragon-shaped fire attacks. With Earth Release, he can essentially summon a mighty wall that can protect him from incoming techniques and can also expel a stream of boulders from his mouth. With his Wind Release, he can use advanced techniques like Flying Swallow and Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. Additionally, he can utilize Lava Release due to his experiments. With his lava-ninjutsu he can performing multiple feats, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing him to attack again while the enemy is distracted. He can also used techniques like Lava Release: Lava Globs and Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique, recently he has shown the ability to use Lava Release: Rubber Ball. He also has access to yin release, a promising usage of which he has shown and has also invented a seal prevents the usage of Yin powers against him. Body Modifications/Implants Like many of his dogs (servants) he has modified his body by undergoing a similar but much more stable procedure which has not only increased his physical and mental capabilities but also has allowed him to access Lava Release. His stable and safe procedure was not as beneficial compared to his other lab rats but he wouldn't himself become a lab rat. His procedure included only bombarding himself with radiation, initiating blood-line bonding process and the OX serum followed by a vitamin enriched pill. The treatment has metabolized and enhanced all of his bodily functions to beyond the peak of human efficiency giving superhuman prowess. In addition, he has also added a few customized implants of his to further enhance his abilities. He frequently exhibits superhuman abilities as a result of the experiment he has undergone. He is transformed from an average young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. He is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. It has been stated that he is not only beyond the perfect-human specimen but also is an amazing super-human. Mugoi's physical strength is enhanced to beyond human. Kasha states that Mugoi can "bench-press a car", he has been able to perform such feats as stopping an enormous tree capable of crushing Jeeps from falling on a group of soldiers, curling 270kg/600 lbs, physically bend metal with his bare hands. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. His strength was enough to hold up his own against an enraged Ryū Senju. He can run at a speed between 250 km-310 km/155-193 miles per hour. When challenged, he's able to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within fraction of a second and long distances far out-performing any normal Shinobi. Ikioi's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. This is also equivalent to Ryūken Senju as the latter was able to grapple him to a stand-still. He also has the ability to leap 60 meters/ 66 yards out in a single bound and 15 meters/49'2" feet into the air without a running start. Ikioi's reflexes are at superhuman level. His reaction speed is 100 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time He can pretty much out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. He has dodged leasers, shurikens, bullets, arrows and even has out-maneuvered extremely fast enemies like Shinzui Uchiha. Mugoi's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair him. This kind of physiology grants him phenomenal endurance. He can even hold his breath under water for 10-15 minutes. Takumi Uchiha also remarked about Ikioi Mugoi's stamina, stating "He only needs an hour or two's sleep every week". Ikioi's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, He can withstand great impacts such as falling from several stories, sky diving into the water from a height of 182meters/600 feet or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Ikioi's body is durable to the point when he was being punched by a corrupt soldier in the torso, it resulted in his wrists breaking thanks to his super-dense muscles. He can also withstand the impact of a car going 128km/80 mph and survive it with little harm other than a sore body. He can also withstand massive explosions; this level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career. He is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles "in a day or less", while bullet and knife puncture wounds heal in "a matter of hours". He has even healed from a broken neck, broken limbs and holes through his chest in less than 3 days. He has also become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. He is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, and has never become ill after receiving the complete treatment which also included a few vaccines. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. His immune system is so powerful that "a half a pint of tetrodotoxin" shows no ill effects. He is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol and the modification in his body dramatically slows the aging process due to extensive regeneration of healthy cells. His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed read, and high deductive and reasoning skills. He has a photographic memory, which borders on absolute total recall. This has allowed him to memorize the countless skills, disciplines, and facts that he taught himself over the years. Within one year, he is able to deduce Ryūken's secret identity as an agent. Even without the usage of chakra, he can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. He further has two additional implants that allow him to function on high-super human level. They are listed as: *'Venom-Blaster': Hidden in his right palm, is a secret implant named the venom-blaster. By using it, he can temporarily paralyze his enemies by simply touching them with his hands. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. This power provides a great advantage as Ikioi can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. *'Toxin-Wrist Injector': An injector device attached to his right hand, the injector contains an advanced and modified steroid called "toxin" which has been further enhanced by bathing in radiation. Regular infusions result in dramatically enhanced strength and resilience granted to the wearer. Ikioi's use of the Super-steroid Toxin allowed him to temporarily enhance his physical functions to higher-superhuman levels, particularly his strength, endurance, and speed. His body's senses are also augmented to a degree. He needs to periodically inject himself with Toxin to retain these abilities, although overuse can result in temporary insanity. Even if the effects wear off, he is left with his already enhanced near-super human abilities. **'Enhanced Strength': The primary effect of Toxin is that it enhances strength to greater superhuman levels, depending on how much of it is injected. He has been shown to be stronger than Hotaru even without the Toxin, and while injected is able to bend and destroy thick steel. When he injects the maximum amount of Venom that is considered healthy into himself, he becomes capable of lifting about 6 tons. He is ultimately capable of exceeding his limit to 8 tons, though not without temporarily losing control over himself. It has been stated that when injected in a normal individual of his age and physique, they can lift up to 2 tons. This gives us the rough idea that he, on his own maybe strong enough to lift 4 tons or so. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Under the effects of Toxin, he can react way faster than the fittest human can. Mugoi's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 5 times greater than they are without Toxin. **'Enhanced Speed': He is much faster while under the effects of the drug than he is normally. Although self-proclaimed, it has been stated that he's twice as fast as he is originally. **'Enhanced Senses': His senses are also been augmented. He can hear, taste, feel, see, and smell things better than humans. **'Enhanced Endurance and Stamina': Under the effects of Toxin, he can fight almost forever. As long as he can continue to pump Toxin into his veins he can continue fighting indefinitely. While on a single dose of venom he has fought many battles for many hours and never seemingly stopped. He can endure more physical stress than human, both normal and enhanced like him. He can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. He can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. **'Enhanced Durability': He can withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, falls from great heights and even light anti-tank weaponry without sustaining injury. Toxin grants him a high degree of resistance to physical injury. He has shown great resistance to acid and can easily shake off blunt-force trauma to head. Martial Arts He has shown himself to be a very skilled fighter, having top combat scores.Ikioi is a brawny, savage, ruthless and formidable street fighter. A capable gang boss, he relies more on brute force and intimidation than cunning and is often overconfident. Being a high-ranking agent of G.O.R.G.O.N he is trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat techniques and military armed/unarmed style of combat. He is a highly formidable combatant who has not only mastered, but also created several forms of martial arts. Though less skilled than the likes of Hotaru Yanma or Ryūken Senju, Mugoi's fighting ability combined with his peak strength and endurance make him a highly formidable opponent for any non-meta and many metahuman foes. He has overpowered several assassins at once and defeated Kūkan Mugetsu in combat. He was said to possess Level 9 threat level because of his implants and combat skills. He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts through his training in military combatives and instruction under various private instructors. He mainly utilizes Western Boxing, Tiger Style Kung Fu, Judo, Aikido, Jujutsu. However, he has utilized other martial arts including hand techniques in Ninjutsu, Karate, Muay Thai, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin kicking methods and Wushu with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. Rogers has displayed all types of martial arts techniques from physical combat to chi manipulation. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth. He is capable of defeating opponents who possess superhuman strength and durability that far surpass her own, and he has defeated a military platoon containing dozens of combat-trained men in only a few minutes. He has learned to paralyze or kill opponents using vital point strikes directed at certain nerve clusters. His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He has also learnt a few Marine combative moves and engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, swimming, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. Because of his photographic reflexes he has been constantly evolving and learning from his mistakes. Studied Characters: Ikioi learned personal styles of these individuals from watching videos or from combat: Kūkan Mugetsu, Hotaru Yanma, Rei Kishi, Shinzui Uchiha, Meiro Uzumaki, Sayotsu, R, Takumi Uchiha, Naien, Ryūken Senju, Ryū Senju, Ryu Namikaze, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, Tenten, Heisuke, Shin Hyō, Tsuyoi Hyō and Kakashi Hatake. Other Skills Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, he is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. He is a master of political, military, and subversive strategy, as well as a brilliant planner and organizer. Growing up abandoned on the streets, he is extremely devious, creative and stealthy with remarkable courage. He is street smart and has educated himself while in prison. Despite the absence of a college, high school, or even primary education as a result of incarceration, he has completely memorized all the facts in countless encyclopedias and books during his time in prison. He is exceptionally knowledgeable in various subjects including Mathematics, various Sciences, Economics, History, Geography, Medicine, and most likely more, to a level that would have definitely given him degrees in these fields. He taught himself ten active languages and at least four additional arcane and dead ones, those mentioned are Spanish, French, German, Russian, Mandarin, English, Farsi, Dhari, some Urdu, Sanskrit and Latin. As shown in his leadership of the G.O.R.G.O.N and the Annihilators, he is a highly competent strategist, tactician, and field commander. He is skilled in the field of seduction and manipulation, such as allowing things to get intimate with Agent 52 because she was a threat to him. The only reason he became Agent 3's mentor was to understand the way she works, and how he fooled the team into trusting him by saving an young Shinobi. Besides his Marine training, he also received Navy SEAL/UDT (Underwater Demolition Team) training, EOD (explosive ordnance disposal) training, Iwagakure Army Ranger training, Army Airborne School training, Sunagakure Army Special Forces Q-Course training, LRRP (Long Range Recon Patrol) training, Konohagakure Black Ops training and Kirigakure basic-assassination training.. He also took part in cross-training with the Reikaigakure Special Air Service Regiment. As an extension of his studies of pressure points, Mugoi's knowledge of the body and its energies/chakras has gained him the unofficial degree of a seasoned Zen master, allotting him the ability to keep in the prime of his physique. In spite of his health or injuries, he has shown the ability to battle and defeat super-strong foes. He also has great mastery over Fūinjutsu, as witnessed not only can he use the Generic Sealing Technique but also can use advanced sealing-techniques like the Contract Seal and Five Elements Seal. Quotes () "I’m a lunatic by nature, and lunatics don’t need training – they just are" () "Oh. Sir, you wound me. We are not a gang. We are so much more. We're a family. An empire! A pantheon! And I? I am your daddy, your God... I Am the God King!" () "We never know what chain of events we've set in motion as we perform our daily tasks. Wings of a butterfly and all of that. We suit up, show up, screw up. The results of those screw ups don't surface for months...maybe years. Breathe in some asbestos on a job site. Twenty years later -- lung cancer. Send a man to jail. A few years later he becomes ruler of the Earth...he uses your best friend to kill you." ()"'' I AM NOT INSANE!!" ()"''Maybe he is unkillable. I didn't actually expect it to kill him. But I'll be damned if I try something complicated when a bullet to the skull will do the trick." ()"The money is only important because it's important to other people-- a sign of respect via perceived "worth." But it means nothing compared to my name. And right now-- with this already being the second time I've killed him... Someone doesn't think that's worth very much." ()"''You idiots are dressing so much better now -- I mean except the Senju. You look like a 16th century Middle Eastern hooker. ''" Trivia Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Badass Category:Martial Artist Category:Lava Release User Category:Shinobi